My Caln Your Curse
by ShinigamiRyuuko
Summary: Two demons, so alike yet so different by nature. She is the queen of the damned, and he is about to lose his soul in the night of the ascending. A little squeeze of lemon.


_**This something really random I came up with. You might not understand any of it or you might do, I don't really know, but if you're willing to try please do so. Enjoy and leave a review!**_

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

_** xXx**_  
**-**

_** Cause two can keep a secret, if one of them is dead…  
**_-**-**-

A pair of white fangs shone in the darkness. The queen of the damned, Haruno Sakura, moved through the shadows undisturbed. Her small body was covered only by the black velvet gown that stuck to her curves perfectly.  
The doorbell rang. Its spiky sound echoed off the empty walls in the giant mansion. Her small hand grabbed the door knob and twisted it to open the old wooden door. He walked inside, past her relaxed frame. The warm candle light danced off his pale skin.

"You're ascending tonight…"

"Hn."

"You cannot come here anymore…" Her voice was low as she closed the door behind him.

"I haven't been summoned just yet…"

Sakura poured herself a glass of scotch and lit a cigarette. Thick smoke squeezed through her plum lips

"This is no place for your kind. You're a demon Sasuke."

"And you're not?"

"The rules are clear. This is a sanctuary for all lost souls. A harvester like you can never set foot here."

"Aa." He grunted waving his fingers in front his face. Slowly they turned into claws and he glued his eyes to her body that leaned over an old oak desk. Within a blink of an eye he was already standing before her , breathing hot air into her face. The light breeze that appeared from his movement cured the old curtains at the edge of the giant window. They were so different yet so alike. He was cursed. A demon ate away his mortal soul. Soon he would be noting but darkness because his clan had made a deal. Their mortal souls for the gift of immortality. And she? She was a trueborn. The guardian that kept all lost souls until the judgement. Heaven or hell. Noting more noting less. Despite her nature was as demonic as his own they were truly different. He consumed the substance that gave life , the human soul ,and she kept that safe, away from his kind. The Queen of all that were damned. Those cursed ones, bond to this world until their sins were forgiven.  
The clock counted down yet another hour when she turned away. Her small frame was already standing on top of the staircase. Music leaked through the walls. It was calm and even just like from a music box.

"This is your last warning Uchiha"

The music intensified and he could feel his body being pushed back by some invisible force.

_**Come Little Children**_

_**I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land**_

_**Of Enchantment**_

Her voice was enchanting. The house , or rather the mansion seemed to come alive. The two marble statues, that reared at the top of the staircase like guardians, gently moved, cracking the white material. Slowly they turned into two human-sized males with mahogany hair and icy blue eyes. They kneeled before the pink-haired maiden as she continued her cantillate.

_**Come Little Children **_

_** The Time's Come To Play**_

_** Here In My Garden**_

_** Of Shadows**_

The windows bursted open. Soft blue light danced in the air accompanied by the strong night wind. Sasuke looked outside the compounds of the house. Tombstones now graced the spacious front yard . The light guided the spirits inside the living room. His body stiffened from the cold sensation as a ghost walked right through his chest.  
_**  
**__** Follow Sweet Children**_

_** I'll Show Thee The Way**_

_** Through All The Pain And**_

_** The Sorrows**_

_** Weep Not Poor Children**_

_**For Life Is This Way**_

_**Murdering Beauty And**_

_**Passions**_

The two identical males were now standing. His onyx eyes watched how their hands formed different seals, black chaplets hanging down from each hand.

_**Hush Now Dear Children**_

_**It Must Be This Way**_

_**To Weary Of Life And **_

_**Deceptions**_

Pink hair curled fiercely into the air. The sleeves of her gown were shaking. Her hands stretched to the side with palms opened up towards the ceiling. Flame suddenly ignited itself over her flesh. Globes of fire spread across the air, illuminating the room in warm orange color.  
Sasuke growled in pain. His hot breath steamed from his throat while his soul was being sucked out of his body. His eyes darted to the clock. Midnight was slowly approaching but he still had more than enough time. He strode forward, the invisible force making each step almost impossible. Using all his force he disappeared from his place and flew towards Sakura. His fangs sank into her neck making her head fall back onto his shoulder. Her blood flew through his system and his eyes glowed crimson red. They say the bite of a demon was the sweetest thing in the world. Her eyelids closed as she rested her body into his embrace.  
They floated into the air, spinning wildly. The melody continued to echo around them. He gently pulled away licking the small wounds.  
Sasuke fell unceremoniously to the floor while her body continued to float, only it was now in a lying position.

_**Rest Now My Children**_

_**For Soon We'll Fade**_

_**into The Calm And**_

_**The Quiet**_

Her mellow voice spilled the last words. The summoned spirits danced gracefully as if they were in the middle of a medieval prom. Her body, however, had disappeared.

Sasuke ran. His feet took two or three stairs at a time , moving as fast as he could until he was in front that door. He didn't need to open for it was already ajar. The moment he set foot inside hundreds of pink-haired images flashed one after another, changing places, appearing and disappearing. It was like she was the time itself, stuck in every second with her whole being.  
Slowly one after another they vanished into the tin air they came from, leaving only one leaning against the large frame of the bed. The velvet dressing was now untied, revealing her porcelain skin. Her eyes were closed, head tilted to the side as she breathed tiredly, flexing her flat stomach.

_**Red lace**_**.**

Sasuke licked his lips hungrily and snaked his fingers behind her neck. They disappeared into a cloud of pink petals and dark feathers.

"The Invocation has began." Her back hit the soft covers of the king-sized bed." If you're still here after it's completed, you will die. If you set foot into this house again you will burn. Your kind does not belong here…" Tiny hand tangled into his raven locks.

"Maybe, but you belong to me…" His voice came out muffled against her neck. Goosebumps spread over her skin as he licked around her collarbone. Sakura pulled him up into a lip-lock . His fangs poked at her lower lip, granting access to her hot cavern. Their tongues battled fiercely for dominance as his hands roamed her body. Sakura was stripped from the already quite modest clothing. Her skin radiated heat that opposed the coldness coming from him. It was ironic. She was the incarnation of something so ancient and frightening and yet the warmness was so welcoming. Death surely was seductive in all its forms, especially this one.  
He bucked his hips forward, moving inside her. She moaned into his mouth and clawed his back. The time seemed to have slowed down as their bodies moved into the erotic dance. He was bedazzled from all that lust, that need ,that sensation.  
Sakura flipped them over. Her hips straddled him and she moved. Fast and hard. Her walls squeezed him tightly ,making him groan. Sasuke grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled her down into a kiss. His muscles flexed again and again. Pleasure flowed through his veins and by the way she twisted in his embrace he could tell she was definitely enjoying herself.  
Her fangs pierced his skin and blood flowed into his mouth. He bit down, in search for the same crimson liquid that tasted like strawberries, or was it cherry?  
Their blood mixed, creating that sweet ambrosia. Demonic eyes pierced the darkness as their sweet rhythm increased even more. If love was everything and anything then passion was what made the parts click together and work their magic

_**xXx**_

Sasuke walked down the stairs. The ghostly couples still danced in the air to the melody he could no longer hear. A strange feeling slowly crept into the depths of his soul. Midnight was just behind the corner and the ascending was surely about to knock on the door.  
_  
__**  
**_  
His brow rose in surprise. Someone was actually outside, literally knocking on the door. Seconds later it flew open and several men raided inside. They were all dressed in black with the Uchiha symbol printed onto their jackets in red and white colors. Looks like his father send someone to bring him back home. Three men walked straight to Sasuke and tried to grab him ,but as soon as they touched his skin flames burnt them down into ashes.

"Aa." Sasuke averted his gaze to the man standing on the path outside. He wore the same onyx eyes. Itachi smiled quite amused." Fascinating as always." He looked towards the woman now standing behind his little brother, calmly sipping from a steaming cup. The air seemed to somehow tense  
" Gentleman, I believe you're here for a reason?"

The rest of the raiding party immediately moved towards the couple in the centre of the room. Light igniting sound came from behind and Sasuke turned his head just in time to see how emerald turned to gold for the briefest of moments when the smell of burning flesh overwhelmed his senses. Sakura blew the newly formed "_dust_" from the edge of her cup continued to calmly drink the dim liquid that looked like coffee.

"Oh my, I wonder what's happening…" Her voice was full of boredom as she took a long drag from a newly lit cigarette.

"We're here to collect what's ours…" An elder man walked past Itachi and stepped into the house." If he doesn't leave in time he will die. Which brings out the question, why hasn't he ascended yet?"

Sakura smiled "Let's just say that time is… hm…flies different here." She slowly stepped away from Sasuke. Fugaku nodded to his younger son and he walked outside obediently. The door slammed shut behind the Uchiha males. Sakura walked with a blank expression.

_You cannot exist together. You are the protector of the substance that is the human soul , the Grim Reaper itself and he? He is a harvester , a cursed one that mindlessly consumes spirits to exist. A dark soul._

A smirk appeared on her stoic face. He was indeed a lost soul and she was his Queen after all. They would meet again. Soon

_** xXx**_

Any kind of comments are welcomed and deeply appreciated. Don't hesitate to criticize and leave a review.


End file.
